a savior of a different kind
by What I wanna BE
Summary: Bella ahs been beaten all of her life. Is there anyone who can save her? AN: They are all human!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys its me again! This is something different than all four of my other stories. And for those of you who haven't read them yet get to it!! I would appreciate all of your reviews and you all know my policy at least 5 reviews or no update.**

**Disclaimer: I t'nod nwo gnihtyna thgiliwT, ro yb einahpetS reyeM! sknahT rof gnibbur ti ni! (Figure that one out)**

BPOV

I was in the kitchen making a pot roast for dinner. It had to be perfect. If Charlie, Mike, or Sam didn't like it you might as well have the Coroner declare me dead right now, because I honestly don't think that I could handle it again.

Charlie was and is my father, but it doesn't feel like it. He has beaten me at least every other day since before I could remember. He is the Chief of Police for our small town of Forks, and whenever he has a bad day he always takes it out on me.

My mother was able while I was young, but she left me with him and my brother. I don't think she regrets it, because I haven't heard from her since.

My brother's name is Mike. He has never liked me in a brotherly or sisterly sense. He only likes to use me for his enjoyment. He blames me for all of his mistakes. Like how he never graduated high school, or he can't keep a job for more than a week at a time. And also the fact that he hates his wife.

His wife Jessica and I don't get along either. Whenever the boys are gone and it is only me and her she takes their place. She tends to beat me for missing spots on the dishes or the floor. She also beats me for the fact that Mike only uses her for sex, and to beat her. It is funny that we used to be best friends. But then again she always has thought herself better than me.

Last of all, there is Sam.

He was my high school sweetheart. I had always thought he would be my way out of this hell-hole, but he just dug me a deeper grave to hide my screams and cover my bruises.

When Charlie found out I was dating behind his back he got really mad at me. Although he gave Sam a warm welcome. The night they met Charlie held me down for him while he raped me and then he had his own way with me. Sam was the first person besides himself that he ever let touch me in that way. After that Sam quickly adapted to Charlie's way of dealing with me. He lives with us now.

For the longest amount of time I thought that nights like that would be the death of me especially after Mike joined in too. But somehow I have survived this long. They have all helped in tearing my heart to shreds. I don't think it will ever be whole again. And I don't think I will ever trust it with any one person again.


	2. A secret family

**Well, I decided to update as soon as I had the next chapter written in stead of waiting for all of your reviews. Here is the next chapter. I really do appreciate all of you guys for giving me a chance. **

**Disclaimer: I lnoy sihw I ndewo waEdrd; nhte I ldocu od tewhavre I twadne twhi mhi!**

BPOV

I heard a knock on the back door, and I jumped out of my skin.

But it was a knock.

And came from the back door.

Cullens!

The Cullens were my second family, and they were really the only people that cared about what happened to me.

Carlisle was the first, and only, doctor to realize that the marks and bruises on my body were not accidents. Ever since then he had taken care of me in every way that he could.

Esme was the only mother that I had ever had. She helped me with all my problems, as best she could, and listened to me when I needed to talk.

Emmett and Jasper were the exact pictures of what brothers should be for a younger sister. They protected me when it was in their ability to so. I literally had to physically restrain them on a daily basis from attacking Charlie, Mike, or Sam. But there was only so much that they could do, and I gave them credit for all of that and more.

Rosalie an Alice were the best sisters a girl could wish for. They helped me with everything that I needed help with to an extent. They helped with things around the house. They bought me much needed clothes and they always gave me advice that I would forever treasure.

I wasn't so sure about Edward though. He wasn't exactly like a brother to me; he was so much closer than that. He was like my best friend. He shared my pain with me, I could see it in his eyes when he looked at me. Like when Charlie, Mike, or Sam were done with me for the night he would sneak into my bedroom and hold me as close to him as he could. He would tend to my wounds and make sure I was as pain free as possible and say that if he could he would tear them to shreds for what they had done to me. He always made me feel so safe. No matter where I was.

The worst thing was I could only talk to or see them when I was by myself. If Charlie ever found out that I had contact with the outside world we would all be dead, or at least I wouldn't live to see the next morning.

I walked over to the door opened it on its well oiled hinges. I peeked out to see a pair of beautiful green eyes looking down at me. Edward's eyes.

I jumped at him and enveloped him in a hug. He caught me and held me gently, being careful not to hit any of my recently bruised skin.

I smiled brightly at him. "Why are you here so early? It isn't even after dinner yet." I asked him happily as I finished dinner.

"Just making sure that you were alright. I didn't know how long they would be gone and I didn't want to get you hurt so I walked, otherwise I would have been here earlier. I really don't want you to get hurt Bella, ever." At the last bit his voice had a note of pure sincerity.

"I'm fine Edward and I….." My voice was cut out by the sound of a dying engine in the drive way. Somebody was home.

**Okay this is chapter 2 so review! And if you didn't figure out the first disclaimer it said: I don't own anything Twilight, or Stephanie Meyer! Thanks for rubbing it in. Every thing was spelt backwards. I am going to start keeping track of who gets them right or wrong and the overall winner at the end will have the story dedicated to them!**


	3. SO SORRY

**OMC! I am so sorry you guys I have been officially grounded from fanfiction until febuary right now I am home sick so I am sneaking on I will try to update asap I already have the next coiuple chapter written Don't lose faith in me I will come back Love AMANDA (mjrbooklvr)**


	4. Chapter 3

**I know I know it has been forever. Please don't kill me just read all of my other stories along with this one!!**

Charlie threw open the door and tossed his gun onto the counter. It went off and nearly shot me through his stomach, but it missed and went out one of the open windows.

The shot broke Edward and me out of our trance, but Charlie had already noticed a strange man in our kitchen.

"Who the hell is this?" He shouted at me as he went for Edward.

Edward gave me an apologetic look and bolted form the house like a bat out of hell. But he and I both knew that I would be far worse off if he stayed.

As soon as he was out of the house Charlie turned on me. He slammed my head into the wall trying to get me to tell him who he kid was. I could already smell the liquor on his breath so I knew this wasn't going to end well.

I bit my lip hard enough to bring blood into my mouth in order to keep myself from crying. "Answer me when I am speaking to you! Who the hell was that?!" He shouted into my face as e slapped me with every word.

'I don't know!" I said with defiance. I had to make him believe me or I knew I wouldn't live to see the sun rise again. "He said he had something to give to someone named Amanda. I don't know anything else."

I could tell it was hard for him to believe me, so I would have to watch my visits with his family for the next few days or we would all be in trouble.

Charlie dropped the subject and sat down at the table in the kitchen. HE ordered his dinner as if nothing had happened and that was when the rest of the family decided to show their ugly faces.

They all ate without saying a word to me as I ran back and forth making sure they were comfortable. I was worried about the anger that I could bring with one wrong move every day of my life, but it was always worse when you wee caught breaking the rules.

As soon as dinner was over I started cleaning up after the slew of them. They were all pigs; sometimes I think they acted that way just to make it harder for me. But there was nothing I could do about it.

I was about halfway done with the dishes when someone reached around me and roughly grabbed me. Not a minute later my bruised stomach was pressed against the edge of the counte4r as someone placed sloppy kisses all along my neck. Sam started eagerly groping my body with anticipation when I tried to shove him off of me.

The problem was strength I had none of it, from being underfed beat and just weak, it was absolutely impossible. But there had to be something I could do to keep him from taking me again.

Then I realized something.

I had a knife in my hand.

**OK answer my poll to help me decide what to do next!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so not many people went on my poll which somewhat upsets me so I have decided to switch things up a bit. Hope you like it.**

BPOV

What am I thinking I couldn't do this.

I released my grip on the knife in my hands and fainted.

I woke up in the morning to my clothes thrown all over the kitchen and a dull throbbing pain in my abdomen. I looked over only to see Samuel passed out naked on the floor next to me.

I ran as quickly as I could upstairs and took a shower. I shuddered at the thought of having parts of him in me. I started to sob against the wall of the shower hoping that the sound of the water drowned out the sound of my tears.

I washed my hair and grabbed my cover-up in an attempt to cover up the bruises I seemed to gain last night.

I could already tell that today would be a hard day at school. I grabbed a sweatshirt and some loose jeans and ran downstairs to start my walk to school.

Everyone in my family owned a car except for me. And no one bothered to even offer me a ride not that I would have accepted anyways.

I was halfway to school when a very familiar Volvo pulled up beside me.

"Bella I am so sorry. I didn't want to leave u there by yourself. But you know what would have happened if I had stayed."

"I know Edward I don't hate you for it." I replied sternly.

"I would." He muttered practically soundless. "Do you want a ride?"

"You know what will happen if Jacob or Sam see me pull up with you. I will meet you at school in 10 minutes ok? Meet by Alice's locker."

"Ok. But Bella I really am sorry."

"I know Eddie."

He laughed lightly and drove away slowly. I laughed to myself wondering how such perfect people like the Cullens could ever take notice in plain old abandoned me.

But I was glad. I really don't know what would have happened to me if they didn't. Who knows I might not even be here to tell my self this.

And with that I continued down the road to school.

**Short I know but it is late and I wanted to update. If any of you have problems with it then too bad. If I don't reply to your review I am sorry but again my school blocks it and I sometimes check my email at school.**


End file.
